powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Takaaki Ayagai
Takaaki Ayagai ''' is a major character of the Powerpuffgirls z and one of Miyako best friend/love interest. He appeared since Miyako remembering the past between them both. He one of the original character of Japan, Toei animation. Background Bubbles' Troubles Takaaki first appeared in Episode 12 when he was in the hospital in a wheelchair. Takaaki was hit by a black ray and later turned into a werewolf. Takaaki began unintentionally terrorizing the city. Meanwhile, Bubbles tells everyone that she met Takaaki when she was six. He stopped several bullies from bullying her and other kids. After blowing bubbles with Bubbles, Takaaki promised that they would meet again someday. Soon, the Powerpuff Girls Z battled the werewolf (Takaaki). After witnessing the werewolf blow bubbles, Bubbles knew it was Takaaki and refused to battle him. She hugged Takaaki, but he ran off in utter confusion. Bubbles and the Beast Several months later, Takaaki was encountered again where he remembered Bubbles. She managed to turn him human again. The two are now in contact every so often. Media *Anime **Appearance:' ***Episode 12,48 (Actual Appearance) ***Episode 52 (Cameo) Personality Miyako described him that he is very kind-hearted and good-nature. He cared for the other hospital kids but soon became angry that he wasn't getting any healthier.Episode 12: Bubbles' Troubles After Bubbles helped him, he had more hope for his health.Episode 48: Bubbles and the Beast Sometime a crybaby.Episode 12: Bubbles' Troubles Appearance Human Form Takaaki is fair skin and his hair is dusty blonde curly hair and eyes is sky blue. He wear a light green Pajamas. Monster Form He is tall werewolf with big bicep and plated armor which adorned her shoulder. His legs was a metal shape that is gray color and yellow in his nee. His hair is red feather. His tails was cover with spiky metal. Relationship 'Miyako Gotokuji''' Since they were little, Miyako has deep feeling for him. Despite for this, Miyako willing to see him again. They both didn't forget the promise they made for them. And she always believe someday they will be. The day when Takaaki turn into a monster, he lost his mind but still able has little consciousness in beast form. When Miyako (Bubbles) embraced the beast Takaaki stop hurting her and finally run away. Bubbles has full of tears joy because this is the time she met him again. The promise that make them see soon. Power and Abilities Being hit by the black z rays, Takaaki Ayagai turn into a werewolf but he's not hurting anybody unlike those others monster. Takaaki as the beast has a ability to run fast than those girls and he can scrabble or\nor hurt other when he's not himself.Episode 12: Bubbles' Troubles Travia *Cody's illness was changed into a broken ankle in the English dub. *Cody expresses interest in Miyako. *His English name is Cody. *Beast similar to the Disney movie:Beauty and the beast. *Cody is very familiar to Boomer because his hair color and eyes, but different design of hair, but the color of the hair is more than dark. References }} Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Monster